Masters of the elements
by CyberActors15
Summary: Despite their best efforts Team Avatar failed to protect the world from the tyranny of the Fire Nation and most of them were killed in battle. Now Aang has been forced to rebuild the team to protect his world… using new heroes from other worlds. He needs new heroes to be the Masters of the Elements
1. Chapter 1: One life ends another begins

Chapter 1: one life ends another begins.

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this is a six way crossover between Avatar the last Airbender, the Legend of Korra, Young Justice, Rise of the Guardians, Teen Titans and Sonic the Hedgehog. The Avatar Cannon in this story will have changed a lot and such things are common in fanfics but seriously the cannon has changed a lot. First of all in this fanfic Korra is Aang's daughter.**

**Katara: What?**

**Shadow: And yours to.**

**Katara: What?**

**Shadow: Don't look so gobsmacked Katara. That is only part of the info I'm going to tell you. Also Katara and Aang will be aged by a few years. Also if you didn't get this info from the Summary, most of the Last Airbender good guys are dead and only a few live. This story also takes place approximately 25 years after the main story excluding the episodes Sozin's comet. Also some legend of Korra characters might also appear in this series. From Young Justice this is after Wally's Death and tip Wally will become a teenager again. In Teen Titans this is after Terra's apparent death, when she turns to stone. In Rise of the Guardians… well this really takes place after Jack's death so the main story doesn't happen… but he does keep his modern clothes. Also Jack Frost would have been raised in modern times instead of 300 years prior to the beginning of the story. Also because Jack's sister was never given a name she'll have a name in this fanfic. In Sonic the Hedgehog this is after Blaze's apparent death in Sonic 06.**

**Robin: I'm detecting a pattern here.**

**Shadow: You should be. Some other characters besides the obvious characters mentions above will appear… with the exception of characters from Rise of the Guardians as CA15 will find no actual use for them in this story. Okay now for the disclaimer. Unfortunately CA15 does not own Avatar, Young Justice, Rise of the Guardians, Teen Titans or Sonic the Hedgehog but he does own the OCs and that's good enough.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Perhaps they had been foolish all those years ago, thinking that a few teens could really end a hundred-year long war. Perhaps it was hope that drove them to try and mend the world. Whatever it was, it caused the death of many people including some of the very teenagers who strived to protect the world from tyranny. After this the world was plunged into a state of chaos.

Political leaders outside the Fire Nation were all killed and the white lotus was disbanded and destroyed. In truth the world was a mess. Only three members of the team of teenagers survived, Avatar Aang, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Sokka of the Sothern Watertribe. They were first distraught but soon pulled themselves together and tried to help the world again. This time they were destined to not fail.

On their own they liberated the Earth Kingdom and took Ba Sing Se back. Despite there no longer being a King the three tried their best to bring the people back and raise the Earth Kingdom back… and they were successful. They also did the same to the Water Tribes. They knew that they couldn't take the fight to the Fire Nation yet. They would have to wait and try build the other nations back up to the best of their ability.

This took time and patience but the result would eventually worth it. The world now had a bit of a chance against the Fire Nation.

By this time Aang, Katara and Sokka had grown remarkably in both maturity and physically. Aang and Katara had actually married and had a daughter… who interestingly could also bend all four elements. It was apparent that the only reason Aang had remained alive was because he still had a role to play in the world and that was why he did not die with the birth of his daughter, Korra.

The only thing was that Aang still had a problem. He still had to find a way to deal with the Fire Nation. It was soon that Aang would realise that it was no longer his job to protect the world but Korra job but he would make sure she didn't do it on her own. He would help in any way possible so would Katara and Sokka but they needed more.

That was what Aang was currently meditating on.

Aang felt his spirit being drawn from his body into the Spirit world. Since Korra had been born doing this had become several times harder. Well the Avatar Spirit was split between two host bodies so that could explain that.

Aang found his long time mentor sitting in front of him, Avatar Roku, in the spirit world.

"Ahh, Aang, it has been a long time." Roku said. "Tell me what is it that you require?"

"Roku, I failed the world as the Avatar and allowed the Fire Nation to only grow stronger. Now the burden must fall to my daughter and successor." Aang explained. "I want to help her in any way I can but I fear that I won't be enough. I need all the help I can get to help her defeat Fire Lord Azula."

Roku was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"I believe I have a solution to your problem Aang." Roku said. "You will need the help of true heroes and warriors to bring about a change in the war. You will need heroes that are so powerful and unpredictable that no one would be able to stop them. The problem is that no one with that description exists in our world."

"But then who can I get to help me." Aang asked.

Roku smiled. "They do not exist in our world but in others. There are four heroes all fated to die in their respective worlds. You can use your power and the power of the past avatars to bring them to our world as they pass into their afterlives." Roku said.

"But is it really a good idea to pull others from different worlds when they should be laid to rest?" Aang asked.

Roku shook his head. "No it's not morally right… but these four who will have passed from their world will have died too young without properly living through their proper legacy. Their deaths are not meant to happen but you could stop their deaths and perhaps give them a second chance to live their legacies." Roku said. "They need this and the world needs them."

Aang then nodded. Perhaps this was the best option.

"How do I pull them here?" the airbender asked.

"You must travel to the centre of the Spirit world and the physical world in three days. On that day our worlds are said to pass each other. You will have to reach into every bit of power you have to loosen the barriers enough for them to slip through. But be warned if you keep this open for too long you could destroy yourself and every past avatar prior." Roku said.

Aang nodded. Looks like there was a lot righting on getting this accurate.

~00000~

In three days the event began. Aang was meditating in the centre of the great tree of the Foggy Swamp Watertribe and his spirit focused above the Great Spirit Tree in the Spirit World.

Aang could feel everything circling around him before his eyes snapped open revealing a white glow. Faded images appeared all around him showing different scenes from different worlds.

"It is time to begin." Aang said in a thousand voices.

~00000~

This wasn't working as well as they had hoped. The two speedsters were running against the force of the chrysalis tornado to prevent it from ultimately ending the world.

"I think it just might be working." Impulse said with a bit of hope.

"It's definitely slowing but not stopping." Flash replied. "Even at our top speed I'm not sure the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy."

"Then how about the three of us?" Kid Flash said surprising the other two as he joined them. "I may not be as fast as you two but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy." He then smirked. "Besides I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world."

"Good man." Flash said.

"So Crash." Impulse said.

The two faster speedsters then sped away at a faster speed leaving Kid Flash behind.

"Come on Wall-man you can do better than that." Kid Flash said before he began to push himself.

The three working together then began to produce better results as the chrysalis tornado slowed more tremendously. However they didn't realise where some of the excess energy was flying as it was still in low amounts.

The chrysalis energy was discharging off into Kid Flash, making him yell out in pain. Only at this moment did Flash realise what was going on.

"Bart we need to slow down more and try to syphon off some of the energy attacking Wally." Flash said as more blasts of energy attacked Kid Flash.

Flash then tried to grab on to Kid Flash hoping that, that would perhaps help him from being a victim of the attacks but was shocked when his hand went right through him.

"It's no good Barry." Kid said before realisation struck him. "Oh man, Artemis is so going to kill me for this. And don't even get me started on mom and dad."

"Kid!" Flash called.

"Just tell them okay?" Kid Flash asked as a final request before he faded out of reality.

"Kid!" Wally just barely heard Flash yell as he faded away.

Only the thing was that he didn't fade. The rest of the world faded away but Wally was still there running in a blinding white light. Something was also seriously weird. It felt as if he was still being attacked by the energy only difference was it didn't hurt.

"What the heck is going on?" Wally asked. He was beginning to wonder if this was what it was like to be dead.

He then began to see something in the distance that made him rethink the dead scenario. He saw a bald man with a beard and an arrow tattoo on his head in yellow and orange robes hovering above a tree with multiple windows floating around him.

He also noticed what looked like a six legged bison flying next to him. The air currents around him also picked up.

"What the heck?" Wally asked as everything flashed again and blinded him.

~00000~

"It's okay, it's okay, don't look down, just look at me." Jack said to his little sister, Emily.

She was clearly afraid as they stood on the ice. Cracks were forming under her and if he didn't do something soon the ice might crack.

"Jack, I'm scared." Emily said as more cracks formed.

"I know, I know." Jack said as he slowly and cautiously took a step forward. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not going to fall in, we're gonna have a little fun instead." Hopefully that might remove some of the fear she had.

"No we're not." Emily cried out.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked in an almost jokey manner to break some of the tension.

"Yes you always play tricks." Emily cried out again.

"Well… not this time." Jack said. "I Promise, I promise you're going to be fine. You have to believe in me."

Jack then saw something using his peripheral vision that could help the situation.

"You wanna play a game?" Jack asked. "We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day. It's as easy as one…" Jack took a small cautious step trying to avoid making more cracks but almost tripped making his sister laugh, "two…" Jack took another step before he took a leap of faith and took a larger step, "three."

Emily now didn't look as afraid and had a bit of a smile. Jack bent down and picked up a long branch off the floor, which honestly looked like a wizard's staff.

"Now it's your turn." Jack said as he held the stick out. "One…" Emily tried to move forward a bit, "that's it, that's it. Two…" she moved a bit closer, "thee."

Jack then hooked her by the waist with the stick and tossed her away from the unstable ice but doing so meant he had to execute a quick move that made the ice below him even more unstable.

The two siblings shared a brief smile before disaster struck and the ice broke.

"Jack!" was the last thing Jack heard as he submerged into the ice.

He drifted in the ice cold water as his oxygen left his lungs. He looked up and saw the moon glowing down on him. He didn't know if he was hallucinating but it looked like someone came out of the moon.

She had white hair and white robes. She reached down for him and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me Jack." Yue said. "I'm Yue, and I'm going to take you to your destiny."

Jack blinked his eyes. Was this a dream? Was this what it was like to be dead?

As he grabbed her hand he noticed something, the water around him looked more like he was in some strange area. There was a bald man with arrow tattoos on his head and hands meditating over a tree and in the distance looked like a guy in a yellow and red costume. The guy in the costume also had a… flying six legged bison flying next to him.

Everything then became white for the teen.

~00000~

The blond haired earth shaker grunted after receiving a punch from Slade.

Slade then grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her into the air. He really wasn't impressed that she betrayed him.

Terra felt her anger spike up as her eyes began to glow yellow.

"You can't control me anymore." She yelled but the mercenary was unfazed by her threat.

She built up all the power she could muster and built it up. The world around started to glow yellow as her power grew, then an explosion of molten rock.

As the dust cleared from the area only Terra remained on a floating boulder. She then fell to her knees in exhaustion.

There was a brief second of calm silence… at least until the consequences of Terra's power came to light. More molten rock began to explode out around the area.

"Terra's power, it's triggered a volcano!" Robin exclaimed.

"It's big enough to take out the whole city," Cyborg noted from the readings on his wrist computer, "and way too big to stop!"

Raven then blocked a pool of magma from hitting them with a dark energy shield.

"We have to get out of here." Raven said.

Robin then gestured for his team to follow as they tried to escape. The only one who stayed was Beast Boy.

"Terra, come on we have to go." Beast Boy said.

Terra however kept her head bowed. This was her fault and she was the only one who could fix this and now she was willing to sacrifice her life to protect everyone else.

"I have to stay." She merely said.

"No." Beast boy said. He couldn't let her do this.

"I'm the only one who can stop this." Terra said.

"Please Terra, you can't it's too late." Beast Boy pleaded. He didn't want to lose her again.

"It's never too late." Terra said after a brief moment of hesitation. She then hugged the green changeling with tears in her eyes. "You were the best friend I ever had."

She could just barley hear Cyborg in the distance saying 'Friend-zoned.'

Once the hug ended she moved Beast Boy back to the other titans with her powers and watched as they escaped.

She then stood in the centre of molten cavern and built up her power again. She looked down and looked at the burning mask of Slade Wilson burning in the lava. If she was going to die she at least had the satisfaction that he would never be able to harm anyone again nor would Jump City suffer for her or his actions.

She glowed with yellow energy, the very yellow energy that gave her, her powers, and she released it all with a yell of pain.

The pain however only lasted a few seconds as she found herself surrounded by the lava but the interesting thing was that it didn't hurt. The more interesting thing was that it looked like there was something else in the lava with her and it was coming closer.

It was a… giant badger-mole… well that's what it looked like. It came up to her and sniffed her before giving her a lick. It was definitely friendly.

It then moved aside and Terra saw in the distance what looked like a bald man with an arrow tattoo and yellow and orange robes. In front of him was a person in what looked like a yellow and red superhero costume and next to him was a six legged flying bison. Next to the bald man was another teen in a white hoodie and brown pants and the moon shone behind him.

Before she had a chance to question what was going on everything was encompassed in a bright white light.

~00000~

The two anthropomorphic animals stared fearlessly as a tornado of fire flew into the air and left sparks all around them.

Silver the Hedgehog stepped forward with two Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power." He said as the emeralds began to glow vigorously. "Eternal Sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family, fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed flames of disaster."

The flames then flew towards the telekinetic hedgehog and passed into the Chaos Emeralds and into Silver. However the plan wasn't working as the flames began to surround him and attack his body instead of being absorbed into his soul.

"No why won't it accept me as its vessel?" Silver asked in irritation as the flames continued to reject him.

Blaze the Cat, who was behind him during all this only looked down. She knew this plan was going to fail. Silver's soul would not be easily accepted, especially with his telekinetic abilities. It would take a soul of a child or the soul of someone who already had a pyrokinetic soul. It was then that she knew what she had to do.

She then walked over to Silver and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed as he saw the look in her eye. He had already guessed what she wanted to do.

"I'll take Iblis." She said. "Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames." She then took the chaos emerald from his hands and moved to the edge of the cliff. "I will be accepted."

The flames then flew directing through the Emeralds and into her body.

"Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control… to stop time, then seal us in a different dimension." Blaze said.

Silver stopped dead in tracks. He realised that she wouldn't be sealed in a different dimension but would instead consumed by the flames and fade from time. Not only would she fade but the timeline might be erased and he might never remember her.

"No. I can't do that to you!" Silver exclaimed.

"Didn't we already go through this." Blaze said before she turned to the hedgehog. "We agreed to save the world at any price."

Silver knew she was right and knew they had to protect the world but… he couldn't do that.

"I can't." he said with a defeated sigh. "I wouldn't know what to do without you. You've fought alongside me to save the world… You're my friend… right?"

"You're still so naïve… but I… I've always liked that about you." Blaze said. She then concentrated on the Chaos Emerald Power to complete the ritual and then she was surrounded by a bright purple aura before she dropped the Chaos Emeralds.

She then started to float into the air as her body became transparent.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed.

"Good luck Silver." She said as she faded away.

Instead of fading into oblivion Blaze found herself surrounded by multiple flames of different colours and a… a dragon.

The dragon flew around her multiple times and made no move to harm her.

Blaze then saw something in the distance. She saw a man meditating over a tree. All around him were windows that showed different people. She saw a teen in a yellow and red costume with a six legged flying bison flying around him. She saw a boy in a blue hoodie and brown pants with the moon shining right behind him. She saw a girl in tattered armour with an extremely larger Bagger-mole standing next to her.

A bright light then shone in her eyes before she had a chance to question.

~00000~

Aang's eyes then snapped open. "Air, Water, Earth and Fire." He said in a thousand voices. "The four elements that make up the hearts of the world. The four from other worlds. It is time."

The four windows then began to glow the respective colours of the four elements before they shot off from the spirit world to the human world.

Aang then left the Avatar state as he awoke in the human world with a smile on his face.

"Time to get to work." The master airbender said.

~00000~

A strong wind blew across the entire planet, a wind that seemed to be filled with energy. The last time something like this had occurred was approximately 25 years ago when a bright light shone into the air.

The Fire Lord had felt this sort of wind before and last time it happened a boy who could bend all four elements was released into the world.

Fire Lord Azula turned and walked back into her palace.

"Guards, I want you to send out messenger hawks to our soldiers to watch out for anything suspicious." Azula ordered. "If there is anything out of the ordinary or any of the Avatar's followers I want them dealt with immediately."

The guards then bowed and left while Azula looked towards a large map of the world.

"What are you planning Avatar?" Azula asked as she stared at the map. "Whatever it is I guarantee that you won't hide forever and your little plan won't work."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1.**

**Katara: Phew that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Not too many changes except for a few timeline things here and there.**

**Shadow: Wait till the next few chapters.**

**Robin: Yeah from what I heard from CA15 is that things are going to get a lot unrecognisable.**

**Shadow: And that is a good thing who wants to read the same story over and over again.**

**Katara: I'm afraid for what CA15 will introduce next.**

**Robin: Just stay whelmed. So what will happen next? How will the heroes react to being in a new world? How has the world changed with more years of war? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and stay whelmed to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A breath of fresh air

Chapter 2: A breath of fresh air

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals and readers alike to Masters of the Elements. However before we can continue we need a brief recap. Katara, if you please.**

**Katara: Okay last time we learned how the war had continued despite the efforts of Aang, myself and our friends. Most of our friends died alongside the multiple rulers of the world leaving Aang, Sokka and I distraught. But we eventually built the world back up. It took a while but we did it and gave the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom a chance against the Fire Nation again. Now in the present Aang wanted to…**

**Robin: Uh Katara you forgot an important detail.**

**Katara: *sighs* We also learned that Aang and I had a daughter, who also turned out to be the next Avatar. Our daughter was Korra. Happy now?**

**Shadow: Satisfied. Now continue.**

**Katara: Okay Aang tried to get help and learned the best help was from another world and thus he took four heroes Kid Flash, Jack Frost, Terra and Blaze the Cat, all of which had died in their worlds and we wait to see how this will affect them.**

**Shadow: Good I couldn't have said it better myself. Also readers here's another bit of information you might need. Last chapter I told you that Korra was the daughter of Aang and Katara and that more legend of Korra characters would appear. One of the characters who will appear will be Jinora but as Aang's daughter and Korra's sister. Now you might be thinking why not just use Tenzin, well that's because Jinora is better in CA15's opinion.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Ow did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?"

A 16 year old boy lay on the ground. He had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. He was in a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with, surprisingly, a blue arrow within a white circle on his chest. He also wore knee pads and shoulder pads alongside red googles and a mask.

He was Wally West, AKA Kid Flash.

Wally stood and observed his surroundings and found himself in what looked like an Asian temple.

Wally then stood up and looked around.

"Well I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." Wally said.

The young speedster decided to look around to discover where he was and if there was anyone here.

After a while of searching he found that there was no one here. The place seemed deserted but there was something interesting that he did find… and it was his reflection.

He found a mirror and jumped back at his appearance.

"This can't be happening." Wally said as he stared into the mirror.

In the mirror wasn't a 22 year old man but a 16 year old teen. It would seem that Wally had been de-aged by 6 years. He was so shocked by his age that he didn't notice the arrow on his chest as opposed to the lightning bolt.

"What's going on here?" he asked no one in particular.

He then saw someone in the corner of his eyes.

Wally turned to face the woman who simply walked away.

"Hey wait." Wally said as he ran after her.

He arrived at door she walked to and found no one there.

Wally then continued to walk around hoping to see the woman who he had just seen and hopefully get some answers.

As he moved through it still seemed as if the place was empty but he saw the woman again standing at another door.

"Uh… can you help me?" Wally asked when he ran to the door but by the time he arrived she had vanished and was now further down the hall way.

She walked into a door only to vanish in another set of corridors.

Wally was starting to get the feeling that she was leading him somewhere… or that he might be hallucinating. He hoped it was the former instead of the latter.

Wally decided to follow her hoping me might get some answers or something that could help him. He followed her around for a while until he arrived at a large room with a large statue sitting in the centre of the room.

"Whoa." Wally said as he inspected the statue. "Whoever this was honouring must have been very important."

"She was."

Wally turned and saw the woman he had been following. She wore yellow and orange robes and had a blue arrow on hear head. She also had black hair and brown eyes.

"You are Wallace West, also known as the Kid Flash, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer Wally." Wally said after a moment of shock.

"I am Avatar Yangchen." Yangchen said. "I was born and raised here over 400 years ago."

Wally paled did that mean she was a… no ghosts didn't exist did they?

"To answer your question I am not a ghost. I am the spirit of my former self. I was sent here to talk to you by one of my successors." Yangchen said.

"Successors?" Wally asked before he realised she probably meant a future Avatar as an Avatar was someone who died and had their spirit reborn in another body. "As in an avatar?"

Yangchen nodded. "Yes. An avatar is a person who can bend all four elements and is reborn into each of the four Nations." Yangchen said. "But I am getting ahead of myself. I am here to tell you that you died."

She gave Wally a moment to let that sink in.

"But before your death the current Avatar, Avatar Aang, saved you at the point of your death and brought you here." She said.

"And here is?" Wally asked.

"This is in truth a different world from the one you know." Yangchen said. "In an attempt to try and save this world, Aang brought four heroes fated to die back to life to defend our world because their skills and abilities would be far greater than those of our world."

"What does this world need saving from?" Wally asked.

Yangchen then waved her hand and a shimmering image of a man in red and black robes appeared.

"This was Fire Lord Sozin. 125 years ago he believed that the rest of the world was inferior to the Fire Nation so he decided to strike and waged war on the world." Yangchen said. "He delivered a deadly first strike and killed off every single airbender that lived with the exception of the Avatar who had escaped. Aang remained frozen in time for one hundred years and once he was free he set off on a journey to save the world."

Wally saw all these images flash past his eyes as Yangchen told her tale. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Aang and his friends tried to end the War but the only thing that ended were most of their lives. Only Aang, Katara and Sokka remain from their team and they helped rebuild the rest of the world so that they could have a bit of a chance against the Fire Nation." Yangchen said. "From there that is where you come into the story."

Wally stood quiet for a few seconds as he let all this information sink in. Could he really do this? Wasn't the reason he became a hero in the first place to help people… but then again he also gave up the hero persona. He had wanted to live a normal life but could he just stand around and let this world suffer?

"There's something else isn't there?" Wally asked.

"Yes." Yangchen said. "Not only do we want your help but we also want you to learn the ways of the airbender and embrace the spirit so that you can perhaps raise our Nation back to greatness. We want to make you an airbender alongside enhance your already enhanced skills."

Wally then subconsciously took a step back.

"I think you got the wrong guy for this. I'm all about science. I replicated Flash's experiment to get these powers. Now I'm all for helping protect everyone but still bringing me in contact with something spiritual is… a contradiction." Wally said.

"This is why we brought you Wally, a connection with spirits and a mind of Science is exactly what this world needs." Yangchen said. "You may not know it yet but this is something you were born to do."

"I'm not returning to my world am I?" the young speedster asked solemnly.

"Returning you to your world would be killing you once again." The avatar said with a shake of her head. "My only hope is that you can see this world as your home and if not then protect it as if it were."

Wally then nodded before a cocky smirk graced his lips.

"Well then, if I'm stuck here, I might as well make the best of it." Wally said. "So then please make me an airbender."

Yangchen then smiled before she placed her hands on his chest and head before a white light glowed around them.

"Now you are one with the wind. I have also given you the ability to view previous airbenders' lives to quicken your learning experience. They will appear as ghosts in your site that you will be able to learn from… I hope." Yangchen said. "Now Wally there are Firebenders near here. Help the people they are attacking and that will set you in the right direction. But Wally remember your greatest gift is that which makes you Kid Flash. Never forget the qualities of Kid Flash as they make you a great airbender as well."

Yangchen then vanished from site leaving the young speedster alone in the room.

Kid Flash then smirked as he pulled down his goggles before he sped off.

He quickly exited the temple and sped down the mountain it was built on before shooting off in the direction that Yangchen had pointed him.

Wally had a wild smirk on his face as he shattered the speed barrier. Kid Flash was back and better than ever.

~00000~

Everything was silent after hearing that loud boom coming from the distance. The firebenders who were attacking a village loyal to the avatar stopped their raid when they heard that sonic boom. Even the people within the village had gone silent fearing that it might have been a new weapon that the Fire Nation had developed.

The lead firebender shot a blast of fire at the villagers who were all gathered together.

"What was that?" He demanded. "What games are you trying to pull?"

"We didn't do anything." One of the villagers said.

The firebender clearly didn't believe him and signalled to the others to intimidate them more.

"Do you think we're idiots? We know you're allied with the Avatar. Did he summon a spirit to protect you? Are there Earthbenders out there trying to scare us off? Tell me!" he demanded as he grabbed the shirt of the villager.

"We're being honest we don't know what that was." The villager replied.

"I wonder how burnt you have to get before you feel like chatting." The firebender said with an insane smirk.

A flame appeared in his hand but before he could do anything with said flame it immediately went out.

"What the?" he tried again but the flame went out.

He then heard an eerie laughing behind him so he turned and stared right at the teenager behind him.

"Hey names Kid Flash." Wally said with a smirk.

The guy immediately dropped the guy and threw a flaming punch towards the teen but one yellow and red blur later Wally was amongst the people.

Everyone stared wide eyed.

"You're too slow." Wally teased.

The firebender shot a blast of fire at Wally but he was gone before it came into contact with him.

The yellow and red blur sped past multiple firebenders and knocked them out with a few punches.

The speedster then came to a stop and had a big smirk plastered onto his face.

"How are you moving so fast?" the lead firebender asked.

"Uh a while ago I was struck by a lightning bolt with some chemicals around then today I became an Airbender so yeah." Wally said.

"An airbender? That's not possible. There are very few airbenders in this world, all of which can be counted on one hand. There is no way that you can be one of them." The firebender said.

"But here's the twist I am an Airbender." Wally said with a big grin. "Or that's what I was told anyway."

With a burst of air Wally disappeared leaving the firebender worried. He had never dealt with anyone like this who could move this fast. He had seen Avatar Aang in action when he was younger and admitted he could move pretty fast but nowhere as near as fast as this kid.

He then heard Wally's voice echoing around the area almost as if the wind were speaking.

"Alright I've have this all wrapped up in a flash."

Next thing he knew he was tied up to a pole and upside down while Kid Flash stood in front of him.

"Ta da!" he exclaimed before glaring at the leader of these firebenders. "So you and your flamethrowers are gonna leave this village and tell your commanding officer or ruler or whoever signs your pay check that Kid Flash is here to protect the world. And thus goodnight."

Wally then delivered a strong punch that would make Superboy proud and knocked the firebender out while his broken helmet flew off.

Wally then picked up the helmet and dusted it off.

"Souvenir." He said with a grin.

Wally then watched as the villagers approached him cautiously as if he would attack.

"Who are you?" one finally asked.

Wally was about to instinctively answer Kid Flash but realised that there would be no point considering he had no secret identity in this world.

"I'm Wally West the Kid Flash. I was chosen by the Avatar to be an airbender and help end this war." He said while leaving out the part about him being from a different world.

"You were chosen by Avatar Aang to be an airbender?" another villager asked.

"Yeah." Wally said reluctantly while hoping they wouldn't freak out.

"But your abilities are so strange. Nothing like airbenders we have seen before." Another said.

"I'm a… new breed of airbender." Wally said with hesitation then pride.

The villagers then surrounded him and asked him questions while being intrigued with this new 'airbender'. For quite a few of them this was the first time they had seen an Airbender as the others who had seen Avatar Aang were intrigued by why he had been chosen to wield these new powers.

Wally felt a bit overwhelmed by this attention. Sure in his hero days before he got a bit of attention but back in his world civilians ran when superheroes got involved and mainly only the police remained. When civilians remained they also gave a bit of recognition but also some of them remained to yell at the heroes. This however was different as pretty much nearly the entire village which was as large as a small town surrounded him.

However there was one who stood back with a scowl on her face as she watched this. She, like others in the town, had black hair and emerald green eyes. She unlike the others was clearly of the more upper class Earth Kingdom as she wore a more vibrant green in her clothing and that also contained some bright yellow in it showing some wealth. However her most prominent feature was the green bow slung around her form and the quiver of arrows attached to her back. She also had a belt filled with multiple pouches but not for holding what one would usually hold.

She merely rolled her eyes at the antics of everyone and was clearly unamused.

"Alright you can stop worshiping him like he's some kind of hero now." Her voice rang out making them all stop. "Or do you not remember what happened last time we put more faith than usual in an airbender?"

Wally looked at the girl and was stunned. The way she looked, stood and talked reminded him of a certain blond haired archer.

All the villagers walked away from Wally with some reluctance as if they didn't know whether to view him as another plague or a person of hope.

The girl walked up to Wally and looked at him.

"Yeah thanks for coming and everything but you better leave now and take the firebenders with you." she said.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah you gave the people here a false sense of hope." She said while the villagers made a bit of distance from the two. "Look at us; we don't need some kid who claims he was sent by the Avatar to help. We don't want nor need your pity so please leave."

"You make it sound like you wish I didn't come and take out the trash." Wally said while gesturing to the unconscious firebenders.

"We all would have preferred it if you hadn't come." She said venomously. "You see now that you've come here and put a bit of hope into us alongside take down soldiers effortlessly. The Fire Nation will back with more forces looking for you and also to burn out the bit of false hope you put into us."

"Well I'm sorry for using my talents to protect innocent people." Wally exclaimed.

"We didn't ask for you to protect us." She was yelling now. "We didn't ask for you to give us any hope. All you did was bring a worse fate upon us, because the firebenders **will** return and **will** slaughter us for seeing you."

"I don't get it." Wally said. "Why are you so against me? If you are worried about the firebenders returning then I'll handle them."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it?" she said angrily. "Last time the world had any real hope was 25 years ago. Do you want to know what happened? A kid like you appeared and he was fated to save the world. He was the airbender called Avatar Aang and was on a quest to save the world. But what happened he worked with more kids and they died and the War continued more viciously than ever. We don't need any more kids with special bending to give us hope then die with our hope."

"Well I'm not here to give hope." Wally said. "I'm here to help end the War and put a stop to the Fire Nation's tyranny and I will use my skills and training that are way different from anyone's here to help stop them."

"And what makes this training you have different and what makes you different?" she asked.

"Because I'm not from this world." Wally yelled causing everything around to go silent. The girl had not expected that answer. "My name is Wally West and I'm from a different world. A world where I was a hero and fought for years against a wide arrangement of enemies, from thugs to beings from other planets. For the past eight years I trained to be a hero using various training techniques and that is why I'm different."

There was a silence amongst everyone present as they wondered if what he said was true.

The girl looked at Wally sceptically as she realised he was telling the truth.

"Alright then, if you really want to try and help us, then I have an idea and how you could try to help us." She said. "Just a while from here is a compound where these firebenders come from. That compound allows them to control all these villages around. If you could take that out then you'd be freeing over ten villages and one town from Fire Nation control."

"Sounds like quite a mission. I'll do it." Wally said.

"Good, the names Saya by the way." she said. "And I'll come with you on this mission to make sure you don't goof it up."

"What?" Wally said.

"You herd me. I'm not going to allow you to goof this up so I'm coming with." Saya said. "You better rest up Kid Flash because the two of us are going to attack a Fire Nation Compound and you better hope you're as good as you say."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: I'm sensing a lot of hostility here.**

**Shadow: You should be.**

**Robin: Why is this chapter ending now and what's up with the 'new Artemis'**

**Shadow: CA15 decided that he would split this chapter into two and the same thing will also happen for Jack, Terra and Blaze so that the readers could see a bigger adjustment to the new world. And also readers do not worry the Avatar characters that you know will begin appearing in the next chapter but not as much as you'd like because these upcoming 7 chapters are mostly about the four new benders.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and stay whelmed to find out.**


End file.
